


happiness hit her like a train on a track

by santiagoswagger



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Halloveen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagoswagger/pseuds/santiagoswagger
Summary: Written for the B99 Network's 4k followercelebration.Amy woke unceremoniously to the sharp, mocking beeps of her alarm clock at the ungodly hour of 6:30 am on November 1st. She rolled over on her side to thump it angrily, exhaustion practically radiating from her bones, when something caught her eye.Or, the morning after the proposal.





	happiness hit her like a train on a track

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Dog Days are Over' by Florence + the Machine.

Amy woke unceremoniously to the sharp, mocking beeps of her alarm clock at the ungodly hour of 6:30 am on November 1st. She rolled over on her side to thump it angrily, exhaustion practically radiating from her bones, when something caught her eye.

There was a ring on her left hand that definitely wasn’t there this time yesterday. It reflected the light streaming from the bedroom window, glittering with promise.

It all came flooding back to her: the chaos and triumph of the heist, Jake’s surprise proposal in the evidence lock-up, and the celebration at Shaw’s that went well past closing time. No wonder she wanted to inject coffee directly into her bloodstream and die simultaneously; she and Jake hadn’t gotten home until after 3 am, too giddy and full of adrenaline to sleep.

She stretched out her hand and smiled at her new jewelry for a moment before the increasingly loud alarm jolted herself from her reverie and she had the presence of mind to turn it off. By some miracle, Jake was still fast asleep, undisturbed and completely oblivious to the noise around him.

Amy slowly untangled herself from their sheets and crept out of the bedroom, heading for the kitchen and her beloved French press. While her coffee brewed, she remembered something Jake had mentioned last night at the bar: he had called her dad to let him know he would be proposing.

Her gut was immediately seized with a deep sense of dread. Jake’s relationship with her dad had come so far since their disastrous first meeting last Thanksgiving, but it was cordial at best. Her dad would always be protective of his only daughter and Jake would always be a little imperfect and messy, so it was only natural they clashed.

She took the first glorious sip of her freshly-brewed coffee and it gave her the strength she needed to make the call. She dialed the familiar number and waited a minute before he finally answered.

“Hi, dad.” She could hear her mom bustling around the kitchen of her parents’ house and she knew her dad would be halfway through his second cup of coffee and the _New York Times_ crossword puzzle. The image, ripped straight from her childhood memories, made her smile into the phone.

“Amy, sweetheart, how are you?” The happiness was evident in his tone before it took a turn. “What’s wrong? You never call this early.”

She should have known that deviating from her scheduled weekly calls with her parents on Thursday evenings would sound the alarm bells.

“Dad, everything’s fine, nothing happened,” she said, letting out a breathless giggle. “Well, _something_ happened, but it’s a good thing. A _really_ good thing.”

There was a beat of silence on the other end of the line before Victor spoke again. “So, he finally proposed.”

It was a statement, not a question, and Amy had a hard time decoding his neutral tone. She hated admitting that, even though she was a strong, independent woman, there was still a small part of her that wanted her father’s approval.

“Yeah,” she said hesitantly. “We’re engaged.”

“Congratulations, _mijita_. Your mother and I are so happy for you.” This time, Amy instantly knew his words were genuine.

“Really? You are?” She couldn’t hold back her surprise, making her father chuckle. “I thought you didn’t think he was good enough for me. What changed your mind?”

“I listened to his voicemail,” Victor said with a resigned laugh. “Any man who thinks that highly of my daughter is good enough in my book.”

Amy grinned. “He’s pretty great.”

There was another pause. “He makes you very happy, doesn’t he?” her father asked.

Amy felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes. “The happiest I’ve ever been, dad.”

“Good, that’s what you deserve, Amy,” her father said, voice thick with emotion. Amy wasn’t used to so much sentiment from her father; in her 35 years of life, she’d only seen him cry twice (once when his father died and once when he met his hero, Will Shortz.)

“Thanks, dad.” She glanced at the microwave clock and saw that it was almost 7. “I should go and get ready for work. I love you, say hi to mom for me.”

“We both love you very much, Amy. Congratulate Jake for us.”

“I will. Bye, dad.”

Amy hung up the phone and turned around to put her empty coffee cup in the dishwasher, running directly into a tall, warm mass – her boyfriend. Wait, _fiancé._

“Sorry, babe. I didn’t see you.” She quickly put her cup down (Jake in close proximity to dishes this early in the morning could only lead to disaster) before leaning up to kiss him.

He smiled goofily when they broke apart, his hands finding her hips. “Good morning.” She beamed back at him and wound her arms around his neck. “So, happiest you’ve ever been, huh?” His goofy smile was immediately replaced with a smug smirk.

Amy feigned ignorance. “Sorry, I don’t recall ever saying those words.”

“Sure,” Jake said skeptically, dragging out the word. “How’s your dad?”

Amy grinned. “Great. He said to congratulate you, by the way.”

Jake’s eyes widened comically. “He _what_ now?”

Amy nodded. “He loved your voicemail. He might as well be the president of your fan club at this point.”

“ _Wow_ ,” he said, truly flabbergasted. “This is the best day of my life. Yesterday can suck it.”

She laughed before remembering the impact of yesterday’s events. “Hey,” she said, awed. “You’re going to be my husband.”

Jake smiled. “I can’t wait.”

They were lost in the wonder of each other and this day, until Amy caught sight of the time on the microwave clock once again and panicked. “Babe, we have to go or we’ll be _so_ late for work.”

Jake groaned and ducked his head into her shoulder. “Nope, I don’t want to go.” He perked his head up. “Let’s call out sick,” he pleaded.

Amy rolled her eyes. “Jake, we just saw all of our coworkers a few hours ago and it was extremely obvious we weren’t sick.”

“I’ll let you drag me to the stationery store so you can start on the wedding binder I’m sure you’re already planning in your head.” His eyes were full of hope and glinting with something akin to triumph.

Amy thought about it for a moment. “Sorry, no. Nice try, though.” She moved past him and into the bedroom to change out of her pajamas, Jake trailing behind her.

He sighed dramatically, but she knew he was smiling. “You’re no fun.”

“You love it.”

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always fascinated by how Victor went from telling Jake he wasn't good enough to date his daughter in "Mr. Santiago" to straight-up giving Jake a family heirloom in "Two Turkeys" and it led to this! Anyway, THESE TWO KILL ME.
> 
> Come yell with me on [tumblr](http://santiagoswagger.tumblr.com)!


End file.
